Deavorick
Deavorick appeared in 2017 movie called Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!. Deavorick (デアボリック Deaborikku) is a Kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!. Deavorick was created by Mulnau via her Dark Ring, which she used to cause mayhem and chaos throughout the city and then turn all of it into a jewel and kept doing so until Ultraman Orb in his Spacium Zeperion form and Ultraman X showed up to fight him. During their first fight, Deavorick unleashed all of his weaponry on the Ultras, they defended themselves with the Sperion Shield then deflected them. While the kaiju held his own against the two, Orb and X ultimately held the upper hand against Deavorick with their teamwork in combat and agility and would have destroyed him with their Sperion Ray and Xanadium Ray respectively if Alien Gapiya Sadeath had not stepped in and interfered. Deavorick then overpowered and defeated X while Sadeath kept Orb while the latter was in his Thunder Breastar form. Deavorick then prepared to turn Ultraman Orb into a jewel, but X took the attack for him and got turned into a jewel in the process. Deavorick then continued his rampage alongside Sadeath, but they would soon confront Ultraman Orb again, only this time in his new Orb Trinity form. After he seemingly destroyed Sedeath with his Trinitium Break, Deavorick would have had to fight Orb on his own, but Mulnau sent Alien Temperor Batista and Alien Hipporito Callisto to help out the kaiju. All three of them gave Orb a hard time in combat even though Orb did his best, but then Zeppandon showed up, this time to help out the Ultraman. While the aliens were being dealt with, Orb struck a major blow at Deavorick with his Trinitium Straight, but he soon recovered and joined Batista and Callisto in ganging up and beating up Orb. Just as things seemed bleak, Jugglus Juggler used his powers to cast away the Dark Ring, which resulted in the Ultra Warriors Ginga, Victory, & X being freed from being space jewels after they unleashed energy blasts at the trio. After being joined by Alien Guts Doppel, the alien army launched their attacks on the Ultras, who deflected and dodged the attacks and Deavorick went back to fighting Orb. As the fight raged on, the two giants were evenly matched with each other in terms of combat and techniques. Later on, Sadeath restored himself and targeted Orb with Deavorick's built-in cannon, and managed to defeat him again even when Orb his Trinitium Shield to protect himself from the attack until Ultraseven arrived and used his Eye Slugger to power through the attack and separated Seadeath and Deavorick's docking. While Seven dealt with the Gapiya, Orb struck Deavorick with his EX Red King Knuckle and Gomora Armor claw gauntlet, both of which dealt effective strikes. Orb then fired his Trinitium Shoot at Deavorick and Sadeath, but they deflected the attack and threw it away, only for the attack to shoot down Mulnau's floating castle, resulting in it crashing and burning to the ground, with her in it. Deavorick then decided to fight Ultraseven but was proven to be no match for him due to his expertise and experience in combat. Eventually, the two decided to use the Final Boost Charge one last time, only for it to be overwhelmed by the Trinitium Light Ring and had the two of them sliced in half, putting an end to both of them for good. Powers and Abilities * Body Cannon: Deavorick's upper body is mounted with dozens of cannons that shoot two types of projectiles - blue bolts fired in random directions, and red angular ones that are directed at targets. * Armor: Deavorick's body is covered with metallic hide and is resilient to most attacks. * Gun Arm: A massive machinegun on its left arm. * Gem Arm (ジェムアーム Jemu Āmu): A cannon/claw on its right arm. ** Jewelic Blaze (ジュエリックブレーズ Juerikku Burēzu): Deavorick's finisher, it fires an energy beam from the Gem Arm and transforms its targets into jewelry. * Deavorick Cannon (デアボリックキャノン Deaborikku Kyanon): By docking to Sadeath, Deavorick can utilize a hidden cannon in its mouth that launches an extremely powerful energy beam. It is powerful enough to break through Orb's Trinitium Shield. An empowered variant called Final Boost Charge (ファイナルブーストチャッジ Fainaru Būsuto Chajji) by Sadeath, was used as a final effort to defeat Orb and Seven. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Ultraman Universe